Lucy Loud (actress)
Lucy Fernan Loud (born October 29, 2008) is an American ooaderated child actress, makeup artist, and filmmaker. She is one of the eleven siblings of a family group, The Loud Crowd, and is the fifth youngest member of the family, with the previous youngest being Lana Loud, with the next youngest being the only boy Lincoln Loud, and with an ooaderate age of 1007. She is the seventh Loud Crowd to be born. Description Lucy Loud maybe in constant, instant fashion in black everyday, but that doesn't mean she is scary, intimidating, and cold-hearted. She likes meeting new people, staying active, and seeing new things that surrounds her. She likes watching scary moves, not for adults, but for kids. Her favorite holiday is Halloween and her birthday is two days before that. Her favorite Halloween movies are the 2006 film Monster House and the 3008 Sintopia Channel Original Movie, Mountaineously Scary. ''She's also best at decorating, not just for her favorite holiday. She joins a summer camp called Camp Poloskia and every night, she reads scary stories and like to make up her own scary stories. Appearance Lucy is born with very pale, almost chalk-white skin, and her long black hair conceals her eyes. It is revealed that Lucy has dark brown eyes. She's very thin, and a bit smaller than Lincoln. Lucy usually dresses in black and white, and she wears long striped arm sleeves, matching knee socks, a black dress worn over a striped shirt, and black shoes. Her nightwear is a white t-shirt and striped pants. Her swimwear consists of a striped swimming dress, with black leggings. Her winter wear is a gray coat with a cape-liked hoodie, and two white gloves. Personality Lucy is a nice little girl in real life who is interested in gothic culture and poetry. One reason why she dresses in gothic style is because in the 21st century past as an under-ooaderated child, she's been bullied dozens of times because she's really different from the other people in school around. She stood up in a kids "Quit Bullying" program in the 2020s. Back in ooaderation, Lucy is a happy girl and still dresses in goth. But she dresses in different color styles in events and occasions. Lucy also shows compassionate and understanding to people around her, especially her family and neighbors. She enjoys working at The Loud Crowd's company Loudstar and rehearsal for their Sintopia Channel television series [[The Loud House Show|''The Loud House Show]]. She is known by The Loud Crowd to be very good at decorating for any holiday of the year. Lucy likes ghosts, Halloween, "''Boyz Will Be Boyz''"'' ''by Jane Augustine, McDonald's, Castineland Beach, chocolate, playing outside, cookies, pizza, cake, ice cream, smoothies, doing makeup, and filmmaking. S2E15B Lucy is happy.png|Lucy showing her black paint collection. Lucy Loud 734.jpg|Lucy Loud acting. Career The Loud House The Loud Crowd The Loud House Show Loudstar Category:The Loud Crowd Category:The Loud House Category:Loudstar Category:2008 births Category:Living people Category:Ooaderated people Category:Sintopian people Category:Female celebrities